


Thank God

by AmyR



Series: If you can't find it, write it. [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyR/pseuds/AmyR
Summary: This is basically just Loki and Peter meeting, becoming friends, and Peter realizing that having a God as a friend has definite benefits.





	1. Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an amateur writer, so please ignore misspelled words, plot holes, forgotten characters, etc.

Peter was not having a good day.

He had stayed out late last night on patrol, resulting in him getting up late and therefore late for school.  
He had missed a pop quiz automatically lowering his average to a B in Calculus, something that Tony would not be pleased with at all.  
Ned had been home sick all day, so he had no one to hang out with during school, save MJ who barely paid him any attention.  
Then, that evening, parent teacher conferences had been announced, meaning that all the avengers would show up to his school to talk about his grades. Especially his newly acquired Calculus mark.  
Now, he was facing off to what he had thought was just one crazy guy waving a gun around, shooting at people and things on an open floor of a building undergoing construction. Instead, it had turned out to be a whole group of them who were set on putting an end to Spiderman specifically.

"Okay guys. What do you say we put down the guns and talk this out? Huh?" Peter asked, hands slightly raised, eyes latched onto the numerous firearms pointed at his chest.

He took a step back, which was only mirrored as the group advanced onto him.

He supposed that the almost overwhelming tingling had tried to signal to him he was swiftly approaching the edge of the building as well, but he had just thought it had been because of the masked men.

Suddenly, the floor was gone from beneath is feet and he found himself plummeting 10 storeys.  
Panicking, he shot a spiral of webbing towards a beam he was above him. Thankfully it connected, meaning that Peter's fall was cut short rather abruptly, successfully popping his shoulder out of place, and was slung until his back connected rather painfully with a brick wall.

He lost his grip, and plummeted the remaining few stories down to the ground. While it was not nearly far enough to kill him, of sure as hell did hurt.

Peter could hear his own groans and whimpers as he lay on the concrete, trying to catch his breath. His shoulder throbbed most painfully, but was not unusable. 

'For now,' he rationalized, 'I should attempt to return to Stark Tower.'

As if fate had heard him, his vision began to get rather blurry, his head began throbbing and Peter felt the distinct warmth of blood seep out from under him.


	2. You're Loki

A constant beeping roused him from him much welcome slumber, and into the world of painfully bright lights and the overwhelming smell of chemicals.

He groaned quietly as he raised an arm to his face, shielding his eyes. His mask was missing, but he would worry about that at another time.

Thankfully, is spider healing had kicked in and his body seemed fully functional. There was also the rather alien but comforting warmth on his shoulder a encircling his torso that really helped.

He recognized the room he was in. This was the med bay in Stark Towers, aka. his least favourite room.

Glancing around, he spotted another person sitting in the room, eyes and attention glued to the television as it played reruns of The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. He was eating out of a tub of Ben and Jerry's Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge, and had an open bag of Doritos at his side.

The person, he guessed, was supposed to look like Tony Stark, but Peter knew Tony way to well to fall for it. The image was good, but just not good enough. Also, probably the fact that he was eating the ice cream flavour named after Hulk and not himself was what really sold it.

Peter cleared his throat loudly.  
"Hi," he greeted.  
He probably should have been more weary of the stranger in the mansion pretending to be Tony, but he assumed that if FRIDAY let him in, then he was safe enough.

The man showed no evidence of hearing him, until he spun around to face the teenager. He opened his mouth to speak, but Peter interrupted, holding a hand up.

"I know you're not Tony. Who are you?" He asked bluntly.

The man cocked his head, a smirk forming on his face.

Like he was dissolving, the image of Tony Stark splintered apart in a flash of gold and green, and in his place stood a man Peter had only ever seen on TV.

"Oh," Peter managed out, staring in shock at the tall man who stood before him.

He had slicked back raven hair that went to his shoulders that contrasted witch his startlingly blue eyes and high cheekbones which all amounted to him looking rather severe.

He was dressed in a completely black suit that made his skin look pale, and had focused his eyes onto Peter, unnerving the boy.

"Hello. I suppose you know who I am?" He asked, his voice deep and heavily accented.

It sent a chill over Peter as if he was being approached by some predator.

"Yeah. Um. You're Loki," he said, unsure whether or not to alert the other Avengers.

"Yes. Pleased to meet you Mr.." He trailed off.

"Peter," Peter supplied. "I'm spiderman."

Loki scrunched up his brow momentarily.

"Oh yes. I forgot about Midgardians and their preference to keep their identity secret," he said, nodding slightly. 

Peter offered and uneasy smile.  
"Um, Mr. Loki, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you here? Last time you didn't make that great of a first impression," Peter asked, praying that the God wouldn't smite him or anything.

The corner of Loki's mouth quirked up.  
"I won't smite you child. And I am here to speak with my brother," he said.

Peters face paled considerably then reddened.

"You can hear my thoughts?" He asked. "And I'm not a child," he insisted as an afterthought.

Loki's smile widened factionally. He liked the boy; something about him was just likable.  
"You are, but if you do not wish for me to call you that, I will not. Also, you prayed to God. I am a God. Next time, be more specific if you don't want all Gods in the vicinity to hear it," he told the boy.

"Oh," Peter said again. "Thanks."

The so-called God of Mischief was more cooperative that most of his superfamily, save Thor.

"Well, Thor's out doing Avenger stuff with, well the Avengers," he trailed off.

Loki nodded and picked back up his ice cream, prepared to wait.

"So, what do you want to do?" Peter asked the God after a moment of silence.

Loki looked at him for a moment before shrugging.   
"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you could tell me about Asgard," Peter said hopefully.

He studied Peter for a few more moments before nodding.  
It took everything Peter had in him to keep from whooping.

While Thor was an original member of the Avengers, he was hardly ever on Earth. When he was, he did not have nearly as much time as Peter would have liked to tell him about the other realms.

Peter decided that he had had enough of the Med bay and led the God to a general living area. This one was lower down from the labs, but still only accessible by the highest level security clearance. That meant that this one was almost never used, and Peter had a hunch that Tony would not be very pleased knowing that he had been hanging out with the God of Mischief.

The two sat there for a great many hours, the Avengers not returning from their assignment until very late in the night. In that time, Peter had warmed up to the God and had revealed his identity to him completely. He told him about Earth, school, and his friends and even about Flash Thompson. And in turn, Loki told him about anything he wanted to know. The God of Mischief was the type of person you could sit for hours and talk to, because you know that they'd listen to you, no matter how irrelevant what you were saying was. Both could relate to eachother in the way that they were both greatly underestimated all the time, but knew that they were loved dearly.

When the Avengers did return, Loki had phased up the room Peter had directed him to so he would meet his brother, and Peter had taken the elevator to his room, after making FRIDAY swear to not tell anyone about his evening, especially Tony.


	3. Loki and Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. Sorry

Loki and Peter met up after that on a great many occasions, all without the Avengers knowledge.  
They had developed a great friendship, and at times Peter couldn't even believe that he was that same guy that tried to rule all of humanity. 

And then at other times it was painfully obvious.

 

When Ned had found out about Peter meeting Loki, he had wanted to tell Mr. Stark right away. Peter had to practically beg his best friend to keep the secret, only with the promise of constant updates, just in case, and getting to meet the God.

Ned meeting Loki went as expected.

The God was wary of any interaction with any other human, especially on that would rat him out, but only agreed to it because it was Peter's best friend and the boy had begged him.  
Ned of course, was sightly star struck, and could barely form a sentence in his presence. 

And Peter was left acting at the buffer for the two.

 

Loki had also supplied numerous stories of him and Thor as children, and had also helped Peter a lot whenever a prank war sprung up at the Tower. Having the God of Mischief as an ally in those definitely has its benefits. Peter only had to be careful that anyone else, specifically Thor, realized Loki's work.

Basically, Thor's supposedly evil brother and the littlest avenger, Tony Stark's protégée, were carrying out a very secret relationship where there come up with ways to prank the Avengers.

 

Peter had also skipped out on school numerous times to hang out with the God, and had nearly gotten caught on numerous occasions. Thankfully, due to his quick thinking, aka. Ned's pre-planned excuses and his amazing ability to convince Happy that he was innocent and, by association, Peter, he had successfully not actually ever gotten caught.

•-•


	4. Aliens

It had been a while since Peter had seen Loki, at least a couple of months. He hadn't thought much of it as the God was exactly that, a God, and therefore had things to do, and was also always causing trouble somewhere that he had to escape from. 

Now, as he fought for his life against another otherworldly being, the God of Mischief was the furthest thing on his mind.

This guy was like Magneto on steroids. He could control metal, and just about everything else.  
A creepy, glowy blue alien guy with telekinesis.  
He had a really square head and weird markings on his face, like scars. His body was disproportionally long and thin, making it seem like he was about to fall over at any second simply because of the weight of his head. Peter made sure to point out that he looked unsteady as he fired webbing at the alien, trying to pin his arms down, all while trying to not stay still for too long.

The Avengers' attention was divided, as the weird alien guy had also came with a rather large army.

The Hulk had gone to town and was smashing both the enemies and buildings.  
Hawkeye was keeping the enemy at bay from above, perched on the roof of a building.  
Black Widow's skills were being tested, as a great many civilians who had been in a nearby cafe had remained there to film the entire spectacle. She had to fight off the aliens and push dumb civilians out of the way.

Seriously, Peter had to wonder if these people had any sense of self preservation. 

Tony was flying around, keeping the army from straying around the city and getting civilians out of harms way.  
Captain America was facing off to the weird alien and was doing a pretty good job.  
Peter was helping him by distracting the alien, disorienting him, and pinning himself down when he could.  
Thor hadn't gotten here yet from Asgard.

All in all, the fight could have definitely gone worse.

Just then, as he tried to web some civilians out of harms way, a lamp post slammed into him, curling around him and pinning his arms to his side.

Peter struggled against it as best he could, but only succeeded in it tightening around him until breathing became more of a difficult task.

He waved his head around wildly, taking in the battle before him, just managing to before a piece of metal wrapped around his head, muffling him and rendering him immobile.

Steve was being crushed by a chunk of road that the alien had ripped out. He was trying his best to remain on his feet with the brunt of the weight on his back, and his shield beside his feet, useless.  
Tony, Peter watched in dismay as he was tackled out of midair by an alien that had scaled a building. The alien scrapped at his armour, soon being joined by many of his kin, and Peter knew that something had gone wrong with the suit.  
Bruce, as Hulk, was at the bottom of a massive dog pile that he seemed unable to push off fast enough. His screams were quickly becoming muffled as the aliens terrifying shrieks permeated the night.  
Clint was completely surrounded by a dense ring of aliens as the clamoured up buildings. They were in close range where his bow was next to useless. He fought them off as best he could, but he was still one man, and Peter knew he would get overpowered.  
Nat was kicking alien butt like she always does. She swung through the air, a blur of black leather against the aliens freakish blue glow. Peter watched, his heart plummeting as he watched two aliens sneak up on her as she was distracted, and they took her down. 

The aliens were studying them, learning, and adapting.

Peter felt his heart stop as he realized that they could all die right now. 

They had no way to defeat them. Everyone was fighting for their life, simply because they all used a basic pattern to their fighting style.  
They needed someone who did whatever in the spur of the moment, in the heat of the battle. They needed someone who could think on their toes and confuse the enemy.  
Someone who was really good at improv.

They needed Loki.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw clenched under the muzzle. He focused his thoughts onto the god in question, hoping and praying, literally, that he heard him.

"Hey there. Loki? Mr. Loki, sir. It's me Peter. You may or may not be running away from some form of inter dimensional police for something you most definitely did. But I'm in a bit of trouble here. Like really bad. Like we're all about to die bad. I know you may think that we should all die, but I just turned 17 and Mr. Stark promised me a car if I do well this end of year. And I really want a car. So, if you could please, please, please, you know, just appear around here anytime soon, like now, that would be absolutely amazing." Peter finished.

He cracked open his eyes, and he let out a muffled scream as he saw the God of Mischief standing, well hovering, not 3 inches from his face.

Peters' eyes widened in surprise and his grin was hindered by the muzzle. 

The God grinned his signature smirk and winked at the boy.

The metal restraints suddenly grew limp around him and he and the metal fell to the ground.  
He grinned up at Loki who towered over the teenager.

Loki returned it and strode out into the field of battle.

With a simple wave of his hand, Cap was free. With a nod, all the aliens on Hulk and Iron Man were gone. With a twirl of his fingers Hawkeye and The Black Widow were free.

The head alien strode over to Loki, their heights almost similar.

"God of Mischief. What are you doing? I thought you also wanted the end of these little insects," the alien said, gesturing to the Avengers. "Are you here to join me?"

He used a voice that sounded a lot like he wanted to kill Loki, but couldn't.

"Hmm. Yes. An interesting proposition, really. Usually I would agree with you. However, as of late, a very specific little insect has made me realize that they're not all as terrible as we've been lead to believe. Some are... less... terrible," the God said, binging his hand to his mouth, like he was considering, and pacing on the spot.

The blue aliens distorted face got even more so as he frowned, and his face was taken over by rage.

He raised his arm, and suddenly everyone was blinded by a bright flash of light.

There was a loud thud and the sound if thunder.

Thor had finally arrived.  
The blond man straightened from what could only be called a superhero landing, and strode over to his brother.

"Hello brother. Why are you here of all places?" He asked, eyeing the God suspiciously.  
"Oh also, I was just on my way over here," he said to the rather battered looking Avengers.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Dont worry brother. I was only here to deal with a threat," he said in a bored tone.

Thor looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"How did you even know about said threat?" Tony interrupted, stepping up to face the God.

Loki rolled his eyes and glanced over to Peter.

"I was summoned. And here I am," he said simply, his hands moving as he spoke.

"Yeah. I don't buy that. What are you really doing here? Were you behind it all?" Cap interjected.

Loki sighed heavily and stared at the ground for a moment, obviously done with this entire situation.

"No. A friend asked me for my help. So I helped. And now that I have done that, I will take my leave. Goodbye Peter," The God bid, polite as ever.  
Loki phased out in a flash of gold, leaving behind a sheepish Peter, a grinning Thor, and a confused and angry Avengers. 

•-•


	5. The Next Day

The next day at school, all everyone could talk about was the alien invasion. The appearance of Loki had not yet settled with a lot of people.  
That included the Avengers. They had grilled Peter for hours finding out how he knew Loki. Tony had wanted to completely ban all contact with him, but Thor had argued. He had said that Peter was obviously a good influence on Loki, and that he believed that they should continue being friends. Even Bruce had agreed to it as it allowed for them to find out about the less legal aspects of Asgard.

However, while he had been allowed to communicate with the God, on the condition that he didn't help Peter during prank wars, he had been grounded for a month, suspended from patrol or a month and was now dead tried back out at school.  
Also, all of a sudden, everyone wanted to know who Spiderman was. That had a name now, Peter.

When Ned had seen the footage of the fight, he had been completely awe struck and thought that Loki had actually been amazing. He, of course, had wanted to smack Peter for being so careless and getting caught in the first place, but all in all was a lot more comfortable with the God. Especially since Mr. Stark now knew about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: June 12, 2018  
> Completed: June 17, 2018
> 
> You can definitely tell I wrote this in a few days...


End file.
